Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17
| StoryTitle1 = Let's Do the Time Warp Again | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = John Livesay | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * Dinosaur * * * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ********* and ********** ******* Goblin underground ******* ******** ********* ********** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * WWI biplanes Events: * | Synopsis1 = The story starts in the year 2099 where Public Eye Enforcers bypass the city, alerting the citizens, prompting Miguel O'Hara to jump into action as Spider-Man. Miguel detects several anomalies in the time-space, with sudden appearances of dinosaurs and WWI biplanes. Miguel controls the situation and detects the source at the Alchemax Tower only to discover that they're actually trying to prevent the increase of the damage, but also to save the head of Alchemax, Tyler Stone who is being torn apart from the history itself (and worrying Miguel since, ubeknownst to Tyler, Miguel knows he's his biological father and if he ceases to exist, so will he eventually). The Alchemax scientists pinpoint the source of the timestream anomaly to the point of the Heroic Age and plan to send someone to the past in order to fix the anomaly, being Miguel the best candidate since the anomaly also shows that he was already there in the past. In the present day, Otto joins his Horizon Labs co-workers for an inter-company softball game, displaying his prowess to impress Anna Maria, but after Otto connects a homerun, a helicopter arrives into the park. Federal Government agents emerge with several warrants for Max Modell's arrest. Otto is shocked at the events, but Max replies that he should've been aware of what was happening if he attended the company's meetings. Otto's Spider-sense goes off knowing that someone is watching them from afar, which is revealed to be Tiberius Stone, who masterminded this events as part of his revenge against Horizon Labs. With the news of Modell's arrest spreading fast, and even the Bugle is being cautious of spreading the news. Meanwhile, the Goblin King trains his new recruit, the Goblin Knight, who's being too anxious to jump into action against Spider-Man, only to be reprimanded by the King that it was his fault that he had to shut down his Goblin Protocols to avoid being discovered by Spider-Man, but then replies that he just gave him an idea. At the Horizon Labs headquarters, the team puts "Peter" up to date with the charges, ranging from Harboring Criminals (Morbius and the Lizard), Hazardous Materials (Sajani's Reverse Vibranium, Grady's Time Door) and Human Experimentation (the Spider-Island Vaccine and the Alpha Incident), but the team wonder how "Peter" doesn't remember, to which Otto replies that his memory has been fuzzy (implying that he didn't go through ALL of Peter's memories). However, the team receives the visit of Horizon's new majority shareholder, Liz Allan, Harry Osborn's ex-wife, and owner of "Allan Chemical" (Al Chem for short), who also announces Tiberius Stone as the new supervisor of Horizon Labs. The team knows that Tiberius is the mole who sent all the information to the media, but they lack the evidence to prove it, and Ty boasts about how all current inventions, including all of Peter's (and Otto's) work for Spider-Man, now belong to Al Chem. The team ponders what to do and take separate ways, with Grady and the rest heading to his Time Gate to search into the past for the evidence of Tiberius' sabotage while Otto heads into action as Spider-Man ready to comfront Tiberius. Meanwhile, Grady prepares the Time Gate, while the rest of the team argues his usage, but then they're suddendly interrupted by the arrival of Spider-Man 2099. Miguel asks for the time, to which Grady replies as 2013, meaning that he did made it back in time, but wonders if he did it also in space. Otto stops the limousines in order to comfront Tiberius. Ty replies that he knows that he's after him but legally he can't lay a finger on him, but just when Otto was ready to inflict his trademark of punishment, he's stopped by Miguel (who also reveals that Tiberius is his grandfather). | Solicit = • HE’S BACK... BECAUSE YOU (LOUDLY) DEMANDED IT! THE RETURN OF SPIDEY 2099! • (and an Osborn you have not seen in a while) | Notes = | Trivia =* The "Al Chem" name may imply that the events in this story arc may involve the creation of Alchemax. * The Mckone Hastings variant cover is a tribute to the cover of by Todd McFarlane. | Recommended = Spider-Man 2099 | Links = }}